The Awakening of True Darkness
by agitofang666
Summary: Davis gets betrayed by his team when fighting against arukeninmon now with new partners and a new digimon watch him as he fights enemy with his new found powers together with a girl that becomes something more than a friend watche em as they become the new chosen ones that will defeat a new ancient evil that not even the Sovereigns can stand a chance with


Agitofang666: I do not own Digimon nor any character involved in any way, nor do i own Danny Phantom or its characters this is NOT A CROSS OVER am just adding Ember Mclain as an OC and she is not a ghost this story, she is not affiliated with the Danny Phantom cartoon except for herself & her guitar skills, I however made the fact that she is a Digidestined, but I do however own Ruin Mode (Darkness Digiegg), i was capable to make this story thanks to "Lucky Veemon" who gave me permission to make his story my own "in a way", there is going to be big differences how he and I will write the stories so I ask you to give his story a look as well as mine in my story, Davis is artistic as well as athletic, and he also has a girlfriend who shall appear later in further chapters.

The Awakening of true Darkness

Chapter 1- Betrayed

Who knew the day would end like this? I can't believe what had happened, too many things happened in one day. Oh, hehe sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Daisuke Motomiya partner to Veemon & -Beep- and holder to the Digiegg of Courage, Friendship, Miracles, recently acquired Darkness, and DNA partner of Ken Ichijoji the former digimon emperor.

Davis P.O.V

It all started this afternoon we were working in destroying the control spirals left in the digital world, after a while we decided to take a break, Kari and TK had left to get everyone a drink I was waiting for them to come, my mouth was dry from all the working with my partner veemon from taking down so many control spires. I looked up at the sky, it was a nice day just a few clouds in the sky with the sun shining brightly. Then i looked at a mountain full of control spires, we decided to get rid of them after our little break, for some reason it felt like the mountain was calling up to me but I decided to ignore that feeling as i thought it was nothing important so I just ignored it.

Just then my whole body started to go numb then I fell to the ground on one knee, I look up at the mountain and felt like my body was on fire, i felt how my face started to flush. Just at that moment my body felt light and a vision started to cloud my eyes, the vision showed the control spires on the mountain turning into a big and black figure that for some reason it looked blurry. The figure started to turn smaller, now i could manage to figure out what the figure looked like, the figure started to form into a digimon that looked just like WarGreymon the mega form of Agumon that the Digidestined had told me about, then i realized that his colors were different. All of a sudden my vision turned completely white, the white color was very bright, i wanted to close my eyes but i realized that my eyes were already closed. The light started to burn, the pain was great and i wanted it to stop, but i just couldnt stop it, then all of a sudden the light stopped and turned into darkness, the darkness reminded me of the day I heard the Digidestined behind my back.

-Flashback-

"Oh no, I am going to be late", I said as I rushed down. I was late, i had to stay behind, the teacher wanted to talk to me about my guitar skills and how they could help me. After the talk I rushed to the computer lab only to get stopped by another teacher that reprehended me because I was running in the hall. I walked back to where I started running and walked the rest of the way to the computer lab. I was about to open the door when I heard a voice.

"He's late again! This is the sixth time this week!" Yolei's stomping around the computer room with her hands raised in the air looking like she was about to explode.

"Why did Tai made him become our 'Leader'?" Cody asked.

"Sometimes I wonder why he became a Digi Destined, he doesn't deserve it" TK said as he leaned against the wall near the door.

I opened the door before the conversation could escalate, and just like I thought they stopped talking right away.

"Let's go guys!" I said trying to make a smile yet i could barely fake it. Then we all left to the Digital World.

-Flashback End-

My eyes were watery with unshed tears, I felt pain but it was not physical pain it was the worst kind of pain anyone can experience it was the emotional kind. I felt like I was being eaten from the inside out, I felt like I was lower than any being, the memory kept playing over and over again. I had always wonder what they would have said if they continued their conversation about me if I hadn't interrupted their conversation. Just then my body felt heavy again but this time it felt as if I was falling into an abyss, I open my eyes and see Veemon staring at me with a worried face.

"are you ok, Davish?" my partner asked.

"Yeah thanks and don't worry Vee am fine", I said as I stood up holding my head. Vee was the nickname that I gave to Veemon which seemed that he liked it; Veemon smiled and carefully helped me to get up making sure I wouldn't fall again then he helped me by getting most of the dirt off my pants, just then Yolei popped out of nowhere.

"Davis, I have a plan I need you to follow it!" Yolei commanded with a like authority voice.

Knowing that if i had said no i would never hear the end of it, so i just decided to listen to her plan, I knew that the plan would not work but i did it anyway. The plan was to get Ken and Cody to like each other a little bit, all I had to do was say that Flamedramon could not get one of the control spires, and that they would have to work together to take it down. We tried the plan and it didn't work which made things worse by making Ken leave. Right after Ken left, TK arrived with Kari and started to hand the sodas.

"Where's Ken?" asked Kari

"He left." Told Yolei

"Geez, you guys know how to make things worse all while we were gone" said TK. We had been drinking our soda, and talking about destroying the control spires and some other stuff, we had just finished drinking the sodas and i noticed everyone glaring at me and with an on guard pose.

I noticed this and I asked "What did i do?", then I felt a shiver on my back

"Davis, turn around" TK said with a waver in his voice

I turned around and now i knew why the sudden shiver in my back, and saw that it was Arukenimon.

"Hello Digifools, and meet your defeat." she said

"Spirit Needle!" she yelled as she sent an attack of white thread needles

"guys we have to stop Arukenimon once and for all." I told everyone.

We rushed as we Digivolve our digimon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon with Kari and TK lead the assault.

"Guys, this is bad Nefertimon and Pegasusmon are way too far up ahead." said Cody.

We picked up the pace, just then the control spires went into the air and turn into a big black figure just like in my vision it's arms hit Nefertimon and Pegasusmon out of the battle.

I clearly heard Arukenimon say, "Attack, BlackWarGreymon" as she stood to his side. Yet that wasn't the surprising thing the thing that surprised me the most was when he clearly said

"No!" as BlackWarGreymon yelled. I looked at BlackWarGreymon, and oddly i felt connected with him.

BlackWarGreymon P.O.V

"What am I feeling to that boy with the Veemon?" BlackWarGreymon thought.

Davis P.O.V

"Guys, I don't think he is evil." I stated as they looked oddly at me

TK and Kari had just come back on their digimon.

"He is evil! He was made out of control spires! We must attack now!" TK screamed

"No! I won't attack him!" i screamed louder

"Davis are you stupid!? He's evil!"

"I am not attacking" i said as i turned my back at them.

"Fine! If you will not attack we will, let's go guys!" said TK riding Pegasusmon as he headed where BlackWarGreymon was.

"Nooooo!" I screamed with all i had, then ran with all my might to jump on top of ExVeemon

"Go ExVeemon, We must protect BlackWarGreymon!" i said.

"Are you sure, Davis?" asked ExVeemon

"Yes, now GO!" i screamed as ExVeemon took off with me on its back and flew towards BlackWarGreymon.

"Protect him but do not hurt the others." I said

"Ok Davis!" ExVeemon said following my command.

"Blast Rings" Aquilamon said the attack heading towards BlackWarGreymon.

"ExVeemon do something" Davis said to ExVeemon.

"You don't need to say anything else Davis" ExVeemon said "Vee Laser" ExVeemon said blocking Aquilamon's attack.

"What are you doing Davis!?" TK asked with rage in his voice.

"Protecting BlackWargreymon." i simply stated with honesty in my voice.

BlackWarGreymon was watching what was happening while wondering why the boy would go this far for him; he felt this weird feeling where his heart supposed to be.

BlackWarGreymon P.O.V

"Why is this kid going so far to protect me? It's not like I know him and this weird feeling in my chest what is it?" BlackWarGreymon thought while watching Davis blocking every attack that was heading towards him

"What's this feeling?!" he said again as his chest started to pound more and more,

"Huh? What's that kid doing" BlackWarGreymon thought as he saw how quickly Pegasusmon De-digivolve and Digivolve to Angemon

Normal P.O.V

"So that's how you want it Davis huh!? Angemon!" said TK with anger in his voice

"Hand of Fate!" said Angemon throwing a punch into the air making a big fist of light towards ExVeemon

"Dodge!" i yelled at ExVeemon, making him move before the hand of hate hit him.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled again

"Dodge!" ExVeemon Dodged again.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon said knocking ExVeemon and Davis out of the sky, as ExVeemon hit the ground it also knocked Davis out of ExVeemon's back.

"ExVeemon must be destroyed!" told TK "Attack all together NOW!"

"Nooooo! don't do it!" I yelled with a pleading voice, but they didn't cared and still attacked

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon screamed throwing a punch into the air making a big fist of light

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon screamed throwing three rings one after the other

"Tail Hammer!" screamed Ankylomon throwing its tail towards ExVeemon

"Cats Eye Beam!" Nefertimon said throwing lasers from her eyes

"Vee Laser" Screamed ExVeemon in an attempt to block the attacks and save davis

That resulted in a big cloud of dust that nobody could see in, when the dust cleared away, Veemon was on the ground lifelessly as he busted into data

"No...Nooo...Noooo!, VEEMON!" Davis screamed from the top of his lungs

"Sorry Davis but it's your turn now!" TK screamed

Davis still in shock thought "I can't believe it Veemon is gone and he is gone forever, a week ago Veemon had told me if he was deleted that he would not be reborn", then the Digidestined then ordered the other digimon to attack Davis and so they did, they fired their attacks at their leader. BlackWarGreymon saw this and immediately swooped in and blocked all the attacks then picked Davis and left.

TK P.O.V

"Guys we will get BlackWarGreymon and Davis next time" TK told the other Digidestined and they all headed to a Digiport then went home.

END of chapter ONE.


End file.
